


Save Me

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mind the Tags, Post-Resident Evil 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon would give anything for Sherry's safety and to make sure that the little girl would have the life she deserves.Even if it meant giving up his own freedom...even if it meant being in debt to Derek C. Simmons for the rest of his life.Can he be saved?Rated M for Violence, Language, Non-Con themes, etc.
Relationships: Carla Radames/Derek C. Simmons, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Derek C. Simmons, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember my fic, "Save Me"...well, here's the rewrite.

The sun beat down on them as they ventured down the dirt road. It had felt like hours since they had left the now desolate town that had once been Raccoon City. They were exhausted, Sherry especially as Leon carried her on his back, despite his injured shoulder. The little girl snoozed on his back, head tucked up against the back of his neck. The rookie police officer stopped for a moment to hike Sherry up higher on to his back, tightening his grip. 

Claire trudged next to them, trying just as hard as Leon to keep her eyes open. Though, she had to be the “look-out” just in case a car passed or if there was a motel for them to stay at. For a September night, it was actually kind of warm, hot even. Leon’s grip on Sherry was sweaty, constantly having to readjust the napping girl. 

But the university student’s mind was not on either of them. Claire was still worried about finding her older brother. She needed to find him, he had been a member of the STARS Unit in Raccoon City. He was out there, somewhere, and she needed to find him. What if he was out there looking for her too? She knew Leon and Sherry needed her help and they needed medical attention, so she would help them get settled somewhere, get them help and then continue her search for Chris. 

“There!” Leon exclaimed in relief, rousing Sherry from her sleep. 

As they walked, they could see a roadside motel not too far ahead. There were several cars parked in the parking lot, and a handful of rooms as well as a small diner attached. Claire and Leon exchanged hopeful looks before heading towards the motel. Sherry hopped off of Leon’s back and hid between him and Claire, Claire keeping a protective grip on her as they made their way to the main building. Leon kept a steady hand on the gun in his thigh holster. 

Creeping closer, Leon motioned for his two companions to stay behind him. Making his way forward, the rookie police officer looked into the window of the of where the check-out/check-in clerk would be. He had been anticipating overturned furniture, pools and streaks of blood, a rotting corpse or two. What he had not been anticipating was a live person sitting behind the desk, the furniture perfectly intact and no blood or corpses in sight. 

In fact, the woman looked up through the window, alarm evident on her features as she laid eyes on the trio. The woman hurried over to the door, Claire backing up with Sherry as the woman did so. Leon read the woman’s name tag, “Alice” written across it with Sharpie. 

“Oh my goodness, is everything alright?” Alice asked, “You all look terrible. And you...you’re arm is wrapped in bandages...could I help you with something?” 

Leon and Claire exchanged puzzled looks, Sherry looking between them before looking to Alicia. Leon cleared his throat as he turned back to the young woman, “We were in a terrible accident and we were hoping to find a place to clean up and stay for the night.” 

Alicia looked them over with a nod, “Of course...I’m just going to need a down payment of…” 

Claire and Leon nodded, Claire getting out her money. The receptionist handed them a key, even getting them clothes from hers and her husband’s room. She apologized to Sherry, saying that the clothes might be a bit too big for the little girl. Nonetheless, they were grateful for the hospitality as they settled into their room. Leon let the girls shower first, sitting near the window and “keeping watch”, still feeling a bit paranoid from the whole ordeal in Raccoon. 

“After this, are we going to go home?” Sherry asked as she dried off and dressed outside of the shower. 

Claire visibly paused, but forced a happy tone and smile, “Uh, yeah! Of course! I have to find my brother first, but I’m sure Leon would be more than happy to stay here and take care of you until I get back. And when I do, we can be one big happy family. Okay?” she explained, rinsing off in the shower before shutting the water off. 

Sherry’s smile fell for just a moment, but she became hopeful once more. Claire said she knew where Chris was, which meant it would not take long to find him and then they would be back in no time. Claire got dressed and sat Sherry down on the toilet, looking over the little girl for any injuries, a first-aid kit that they had grabbed the Umbrella Train sat on the floor at their feet. 

After applying a bandage to a small cut on the little girl’s cheek, Claire gave it a kiss, making Sherry giggle, “There, all better.” Claire said with a smile, “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel funny still, but I’m mostly hungry.” Sherry admitted, “Can we get some breakfast later, please?” she asked sweetly. 

Claire’s smile widened even more, “Of course we can! I’ll even get you pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream. Extra syrup?” 

Sherry nodded. Claire ruffled her hair and sent her out to the motel room, telling her to watch a bit of television or to take a small nap until the diner opened. The little girl ran out of the bathroom and dove on to the only bed in the room, bouncing a couple of times before cuddling into the soft pillows. 

Leon raised a brow and couldn’t help but chuckle at the admittedly adorable sight. Claire told him that it was his turn to use the bathroom, suggesting he call if he needed any help patching up his shoulder. The rookie cop gave a small smile, thanking her for the offer but reassuring Claire that he would be okay. He was a grown-up who did not need adult supervision. He winked after that before grabbing one of the extra towels and closing the bathroom door. 

Once inside, he had to refrain from breaking down. He didn’t want Claire and Sherry to hear him, nor did he want them to worry. They had enough to worry about as it was, Claire with her brother and Sherry, who seemingly bounced back after losing both of her parents...but where would she go? Leon wouldn’t be able to take her back home with him...he had become distant with his own parents and he barely contacted his grandparents. He didn’t think either party would appreciate him just dumping a little girl into their laps. He would take her in himself...but he didn’t have his own place at the moment, considering the circumstances. 

And what of Claire? She still needed to find her brother, would she be able to take Sherry with her? She cared about the little girl dearly, but if her brother was in deep with Umbrella, she probably wouldn’t want to drag Sherry into such dangerous territory again. Maybe...maybe Leon could convince her to stay with Sherry? He would happily go and find her brother for her. Neither of them needed to be put in such a dangerous situation again. 

He carefully peeled off his clothes and then the bandages on his shoulder, wincing and hissing in pain as he removed them as carefully as possible. It still hurt like a bitch regardless, but he needed to get them off in order to see how bad his injury was and he needed to clean it out so it did not get infected. He was surprised it wasn’t already. 

His thoughts raced as he turned on the water, climbing in when it was just how he liked it. The water poured down upon him, tired eyes watching all the dirt and grime circling the drain. He picked up the rag and the soap, washing himself as he just...started thinking about everything that had happened. 

Specifically the FBI Agent...or mercenary that was one Ada. If that was even her real name. It was hard for him to believe that he had been staring down the barrel of her gun...but it still didn’t make sense with him, the whole “Holding him at gunpoint” just for a sample of the G-Virus. She had helped him the whole night...she didn’t have to, but she did. Whether she used him as a pawn or not...she didn’t have to help him at all. She could have just left him there to be mauled by the zombie dog...but she saved him. She even kissed him...and still held a gun to his face. 

But, what if it was just like she said? That she was just doing her job? Whether she was really FBI or not...he believed that there had been good in her. He just wished he had been able to save her. 

He reached up and touched his shoulder, wincing but gently feeling the area where the bullet had pierced his shoulder. He looked down at it, knowing he should probably see a doctor or someone soon...but for now he would just have to clean it up and bandage it back up for now. He grabbed the sterile smelling shampoo and washed his hair. 

Would he be able to get a job at a different Police Station? He left most of his papers in his jeep, and that gas station was thousands of miles on the other side of Raccoon City. Sure, he could try going around, but who knows how far out the zombies got? What if...what if they wandered out towards where they were? What if there was already a massive horde of undead on their way?

Leon found himself slinking down to the floor of the tub, knees tucked up against his chest as his body trembled. He felt short of breath, his world becoming tunnel-visioned as he shook. He...he needed to protect Sherry and Claire. He needed to inform the woman at the front desk. What happened to the gas station and Raccoon City was going to happen here. Did he and Claire even have enough ammunition? He felt like he couldn’t breathe correctly, slowly blacking out. 

“Leon?” Claire’s muffled voice called through the door, erratically knocking on the door, “Leon! Everything alright in there? Sherry and I heard some noises.” 

With a shake of the head and several deep breaths, Leon managed to shake himself out of that awful panic attack. He yelled through the door, reassuring them that he was alright before finishing up and shutting off the water. He managed to dry and dress himself, but winced when he went to pull up the sleeve of the shirt, remembering his injury. Hanging the shirt over his shoulder, he told Claire he was coming out, but needed her help with his gunshot wound. 

She sat him on the foot of the bed, “I’m going to go grab the first-aid kit and a warm rag, okay?” 

Leon nodded and let the sleeve of his left arm slip off of his shoulder. Sherry sat next to him, eyeing the wound curiously, “You got shot?” she asked quietly. 

He gave a small smile, “Yeah, but it’s not so bad. It only hurts a little bit.” 

She watched as Claire came back and began patching up his shoulder, dabbing it clean with the cloth before disinfecting it with some rubbing alcohol. Leon hissed and fidgeted under her touch, Claire playfully telling him to stop being such a baby. That Sherry didn’t even make this much noise or move this much when Claire was helping her. 

He felt a smaller hand grasp his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked down at Sherry who smiled back up at him, “It’s okay! If it hurts, you can just squeeze my hand, okay?” 

A blush painted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, Leon pouting slightly and Claire chuckling at his embarrassment, playfully calling him a baby once more before finishing up. It looked like the bullet had been removed prior, maybe by that Ada woman Leon was talking about on the way here, and luckily the wound wasn't too deep. It was still going to hurt and leave a scar...but he should be alright for the time being. 

“All...set.” She said, taping down the gauze before wrapping his shoulder in an ace bandage, “I should probably put it in a makeshift sling, keep it elevated.” 

Leon shook his head, “Nah, it’s fine. I’ll be okay. Thank you, Dr. Redfield,” he said with a chuckle, looking down at Sherry, who still held his hand, “And Nurse Birkin.” 

The little blonde girl beamed up at him and let go of his hand so he could button his shirt up. Sherry adamantly talked about going to the diner for some breakfast, Claire and her talking about pancakes. Leon couldn’t help but smile as he listened, the little girl was so excited about going, looking forward to even more pancake breakfasts in the future with them. Leon tried to refrain from showing any type of emotion, deep down feeling even worse than he did before.

He looked to Claire, who listened and smiled, seemingly feeding these fantasies. Had Claire changed her mind? Did she plan on taking Sherry with her? Did she plan on staying? He really wasn’t sure how to feel about any of this. Sherry deserved a family...he just wasn’t sure if that family should be him and Claire.

Sherry babbled on about the whole parrot and dog thing as they went to the quaint little diner for breakfast, Claire laughing and suggesting that they go with just one or the other, maybe the dog because a parrot would be a lot of work and were very expensive. Leon agreed, but suggested the parrot instead, saying that he had had dogs growing up and that you had to take them outside for walks a lot and depending on the type of dog...they could be pretty expensive too. 

Breakfast went without a hitch, but Leon could feel the tension between him and Claire as she brought up Chris. She wanted to find her brother, but she kept telling Sherry that the little girl was going to have to stay with Leon. That it was too dangerous for her and Leon, both of them were injured after all. Once she found Chris, she would come back for them. 

“And then we’ll be one big happy family, right?” Sherry asked, blue eyes full of hope. 

“Of course! You, me, Leon and Chris!” Claire reassured. 

Sherry smiled as she dug into her pancakes. Leon and Claire stole glances at one another, but quickly looked away when they caught each other’s eye. Neither said anything to the other as they ate their own food, Sherry filling in the heavy silence that fell between them.

* * *

The day dragged on a bit slowly, Claire and Sherry making a trip to the laundry room to clean their clothes with some borrowed detergent they found in the washroom. Leon made a trip of his own, Sherry wanting to go with him to spend some time with him as well. The little girl sat on top of one of the dryers, little legs kicking idly as Leon waited for his uniform to finish in the washer. 

“Do you have a family?” Sherry asked, “I know Claire has her brother...but what about you?” 

Leon glanced at her, a small laugh leaving him as he nodded, “Yeah...I have a mom and a dad...and an aunt and uncle and cousins.” 

She smiled, “Is your dad a police officer like you?” 

He was quiet for a moment, seemingly conflicted. Deciding to indulge in the conversation, he hoisted himself up, sitting next to her on the dryer, “He was. Him and my uncle...when my dad was still alive.” 

“Oh,” Sherry realized, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s...okay. He died when I was little. Before he died, he gave my Mom that gun I have now. He asked her to give it to me when I graduated from the Police Academy...he knew how much I wanted to grow up to be like him. To help others and keep people safe...like you.” He explained, tapping the little girl on the nose gently, “He used to tell me: Never give up...no matter the odds or how bad things seem to be. You can’t ever lose hope. You have to be strong.” 

“Really?” She asked, “Your dad seemed really...what’s the word? Wise?” 

Leon chuckled, “Yeah, and he was. He was the greatest man I’ve ever known. He died a hero, protecting the innocent. I always wanted to be just like him...and I still do.” 

The little girl leaned against him, hugging his arm, “You’re a hero to me. I wish my own dad was like you and your dad. Instead of turning into a big scary monster who hurt me…” 

Leon pulled his arm free, but gave Sherry a side hug, rubbing her back and arm warmly as she leaned into his side, “I’m sure your dad never meant for any of that to happen, at least that’s what your Mom told me. I’m sure he never meant to hurt you.” 

Sherry hugged him tightly, “I miss them...they were never home...but I wish they had been. I wish they were still here…” 

Leon laid his head on top of hers, “I know...and it’s okay to miss them. I’m sure they’re watching over you right now. Making sure that you’re protected and safe.” 

She looked up at him with watery blues, “I am...you and Claire are here...and I feel safe and protected as long as you two are here.” 

There was another silence between them, nothing but the hum of the washer filled the room as they sat there. Sherry laid her head on his shoulder once more, eyes drooping slightly as she yawned. She asked if he would stay with her, knowing Claire planned to leave soon to go find her brother. He felt a bit upset about that, not knowing that Claire planned to leave so soon. He didn’t think she would just up and leave like this. 

Looking back down at the little girl, he found that she was staring at him, awaiting an answer. He brushed gold locks out of her eyes, “Trust me...I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to protect you until Claire comes back with Chris.” 

“And when she does?” 

“I’m not going to leave you, Sherry. I promise. I would do anything to keep you safe." 

* * *

The longer Chris was away, the more anxious she became. Claire found herself in the bathroom, sitting on the side of the tub anxiously bouncing her foot as she thought of her gameplan. She was still shaky from everything that had just happened...but she didn’t have time to dwell on all of that. She had to find her brother, the only family she had left...and he was somewhere in Europe.

At least, that’s what his odd note had said. Something about Europe and being with some woman under her umbrella. He also mentioned a “Barry” and a “Jill”. Was Jill the woman? No, she couldn’t have been. Jill had been Chris’ friend, the person who was supposed to tell Claire where Chris was and that he was okay. Why didn’t she tell her? Did she even know about the note? Had Jill read it? Who knows...the note itself was very cryptic and made Claire even more upset. It hadn’t sounded like her brother at all...something was definitely up and she needed to find him. 

Was...was Umbrella after him too? The police had been involved in Umbrella...what if the STARS Unit had been too?

She didn’t have any more time to think about this. Claire needed to go to the nearest gas station or somewhere with a phone, since the lady in the office said their phone was currently down. And then there was the threat of the zombies that could potentially reach this motel. They had made it all the way out to the gas station...what if they came out here next? 

What about Leon and Sherry? They could be in danger if they stayed here. She pulled a pair of keys she had snatched off of Alice’s desk. Supposedly, they belonged to one of the residents that had been here, her car was still parked out back. The woman, in a trench coat and red dress, met with another man and had ridden into Raccoon City together, but Alice hadn’t seen them since. 

Most likely, they were dead, but at least she could give Sherry and Leon a way out of here. They needed medical attention...but they would be able to survive without her. Leon was strong and resilient and smart. If anyone could keep Sherry safe...it was him.

* * *

It was about ten thirty at night when Claire had told Sherry a bedtime story. Leon sat outside in one of the adirondack chairs, just watching the night sky and the horizon. His brain was still on the thought of zombies and monsters somehow wandering from Raccoon and making their way here. He then wondered about that truck driver they had ran into earlier that day, wondering if he had encountered any trouble...assuming he was even going into the city. 

The motel door opened and closed behind him, Claire stepping out, dressed in her jeans, tank top, camisole, boots, but missing her “Made in Heaven” jacket, wearing a plaid button-up. She gave Leon some money, keys, and the motel key. 

He looked from the objects in his hand to her, “...You’re leaving now?” He whispered, “Does she know you’re leaving?”

Claire shook her head, giving him an apologetic look, “No, but I have to go. I need to find him. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can find him.

Leon stood angrily, “You can’t be serious! You’re not even going to say good-bye?!” 

“I’m sorry, okay!” She hollered back, “I’ll come back with help, but I can’t take you two with me! You’re both hurt. You two would just…” 

“”Just” what?!” Leon demanded, “Slow you down? I’m sorry, but this is bullshit! She needs you!” 

“No! She needs YOU!” Claire hollered, “I can’t...she’s safer with you. And this...this is just something I have to do on my own. I’m sorry.” 

Leon took a deep breath, calming himself down, “...Fine. Just go.” he all but growled, “Go find your brother...but Sherry and I won’t be here when you get back. I’m taking her to the nearest hospital...and then I’ll get her somewhere safer.” 

Claire’s features softened, a look of hurt in her eyes, but she nodded in understanding, “I’ll be back with help. I promise.” 

Leon didn’t say anything at first. He didn’t even want to look in her direction. All of this...this felt wrong. They needed to stick together or else something bad would happen to them. He glanced back at her, wishing her luck and telling her to take care of herself. She gave a smile, and he thought he could see tears in her eyes, telling him to take care of himself and Sherry. To stay safe and promising to come back for them. To take the keys and to get in that car around back and to get out of here. 

Because chances were; she wasn’t going to be able to come back.

* * *

Leon was asleep on the couch when he had been woken up in the middle of the night, tiny hands urgently nudging him awake. He jolted up, but Sherry was at his side, a finger against her lips and shushing him before pointing at the window. Before he could even question what was happening, he heard a scream followed by gunshots. He heard the marching of boots and men and women barking orders. Someone was pounding on the door next up, the person claiming to be FBI, and demanding the resident to open up. 

“Leon, there are all these people outside.” Sherry whispered, “They have trucks and guns. They said something about “radiation” but I heard monsters outside before the people shot them. What do we do?” 

Leon peeked out the window, looking out and seeing men in suits and armor...but they didn’t have “FBI” printed across their vests. It was something else, an odd symbol...but luckily, not Umbrella. Either way...they needed to get the hell out of here. He quietly told Sherry to go hide in the bathroom while he changed into his police uniform and grabbed his gun. He could possibly pass as one of them at a glance and then sneak them both out around back. 

Once it was on, he quietly made his way to the bathroom. The men were pounding on their door next, demanding they open up. He opened the window and climbed out of it, holding his hands up and easily helping Sherry out of it. They crouched low, seeing a couple of men, but they weren’t looking in their direction. Taking her hand, he quickly and quietly led Sherry to the two parked cars, ducking down behind them. The light of the men’s flashlights shone over them, barely missing them. 

The soldiers made their way over, Leon pulling Sherry to hide under the car they needed to get into. He covered her mouth when she saw a dead zombie not too far away, preventing her from screaming. He watched as the soldiers passed them. 

“Sherry, we need to stay quiet, okay?” He reminded her. 

She nodded, clutching the “Made in Heaven” jacket close, and watching as the soldiers seemingly left. Leon held his breath, listening to make sure that the men were gone. He told her to stay there a moment, carefully climbing out from under the car. Looking around, he saw that there seemed to be no one near them. 

He got back down onto his hands and knees, reaching a hand out to Sherry, “Coast is clear. Come-HEY!” 

Something, or someone, had grabbed Leon from behind, two soldiers seizing him by the arms, the one calling out and telling his superiors that he found someone. Leon’s heart pounded in his chest, beating against his ribcage and in his ears as he heard Sherry’s scream, another soldier holding her in his grasp. 

“Let her go, you assholes!” Leon hollered, thrashing in their grips. 

A soldier looked her over, turning to his superior; a man in a suit and glasses, “It’s her. Sherry Birkin, daughter of Doctor Annette Birkin and William Birkin. The two Umbrella scientists.” 

The man looked her over before turning to Leon, specifically looking down at his RPD Vest, “...bring them both. Last intel we had received, Umbrella was working with people in the Raccoon City Police Department...perhaps these two know something about the incident.” 

They were dragged over to a truck out front, Leon watching sympathetically as people were lined up out in front of the motel, all on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Men, women, even other children, all crying and confused. There were also several zombies strewn about, dead on the ground in front of the civilians and the motel itself. These people…him and Sherry...they had been so close to death...and they never even realized it. 

He was tossed into the truck first, hands cuffed behind his back before they shoved Sherry in next to him. The little girl tucked up into his side, hugging him tightly and clearly terrified as tears fell from her eyes. She looked up to him, as if he would be able to get them out of this. 

“Where are they taking us?” she asked nervously. 

He shook his head, his stomach churning. He wasn’t sure himself...but one thing was for certain, “I don’t know...but I won’t them hurt you. Okay?” He reassured, despite his own tears, “We’re going to be okay...I won’t leave you. I promise.” 

She nodded, holding on to him the whole ride to...wherever the hell these people were taking them. He laid his head on top of hers, trying not to get upset...for her sake. He needed to be strong and brave...for the both of them.

* * *

Washington DC. That’s where the men had taken them. 

These men worked for the United States Government, in a unit that fought against bioterrorism and had known about the Umbrella incidents. They had separated him and Sherry, the girl screaming bloody murder as she desperately reached for Leon. Leon cursing them and trying to get the little girl back. 

He had been taken to an interrogation room, the man behind the glass trying to get answers out of Leon, but Leon demanded to know where they had taken Sherry. The man refused to answer him, leaving Leon alone for hours in that room before coming back hours later. Leon still remembered the conversation...clear as day as he made his way down the corridor.

_“We have the authority to do as we please with you. You and the girl.” the man said over the speaker._

Leon tried to argue that she was an innocent...but they had found the G-Antibodies in her body. But that wasn’t the matter at hand apparently. Apparently, he had the skills and experience that they were looking for. If he wanted this to end peacefully...he really only had one choice; he had to work for them. 

He made his way to the room where they were holding Sherry, the guards opening the door for him and letting him inside to see her. She had been crying in the corner, eyes looking up to meet his. She raced to him, the rookie police officer hugging her tightly. 

“You’re safe.” Leon reassured, “I promise…”

* * *

Derek C. Simmons watched them in mild amusement and slight annoyance. This little rookie police officer and this little girl had been able to survive Raccoon City? All on their own? The man couldn't believe it...but given that the child was William and Annette's child and this officer knew too much to be just telling tales...it was almost undeniable proof that they were survivors of the catastrophe. 

He would definitely need to keep a closer eye on them both. Sherry probably didn't know too much. Annette and William would never speak of such confidential information in front of the child. Leon didn't go into too much detail about his findings, but Derek wondered just how much information Leon had withheld from them. 

He wondered how much he could use Sherry and Leon's apparent relationship, as guardian and child, to his own advantage. 

"Mr. Kennedy, was it?" Derek asked, interrupting the little reunion, Leon looking up at him with big blue eyes. 

"Uh, yeah...who are you?" Leon asked, hugging Sherry noticeably closer to his own form. 

The elder hummed, raising a brow, "Derek Simmons...I work for the organization that wants to utilize your...special skills." He said, "I have a proposition for you both...since you now have no home to go back to..." 

"What do you mean by that?" Leon asked skeptically. 

"Well, since Miss Birkin has no family...and I'm sure you're well aware that you cannot just go back to wherever you're from, Mr. Kennedy...Sherry is being released into mine and my wife's care." Simmons explained. 

"No!" Sherry protested, holding on to Leon tightly, "I want to stay with Leon!" 

"Oh, I know, my dear." Simmons said, "Which is why I am going to offer Mr. Kennedy a chance to move in with you...I've plenty of room in my home. What do you say, Leon?" 

Leon looked conflicted, still not trusting the man, but not wanting to leave Sherry to fend for herself. He made a promise, that he would never leave her. He looked down at her, who watched him expectedly. He looked up at Simmons. 

Leon raised a brow, "On the grounds that I get to help raise her. I made a promise, after all." 

Simmons had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, "Of course...in between missions and assignments, that is. You do everything I say or ask of you, and you can do whatever you want."

"No catch?" Leon asked, "I get to be like a parent to her?" 

"Do you accept or not? I do have more important things to attend to." Simmons asked, checking his watch.

"Fine! I accept!" Leon answered quickly, "I accept!" 

The older man gave a nod, informing Leon and Sherry that he would have them moved into the mansion as soon as possible. With another nod, Simmons made his leave, only faintly listening as Sherry excitedly spoke to Leon about the young man keeping his promise and wondering if they would ever see a "Claire" or "Chris". He could hear Leon shush the little girl, whispering something to her and making Simmons suspicious. 

Who was Claire and who was Chris? Did Leon and Sherry know Mr. Redfield of the now missing STARS Unit? Was Claire the little sister Simmons's associates were going to capture to lure the man out? Simmons would have to coax the answers out of them once they were moved in...and use Leon to his advantage. 


	2. Too Good to Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Second Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is abuse. There is slight drug use mentioned and creepy not so safe for work things.

It had seemed like only yesterday that Leon and Sherry had been taken in by Derek Simmons and this unknown wife, whom Leon had never really seen, but he supposed he had been grateful for all that they had done for them. He even helped him keep in contact with Claire and Chris, helping reunite the siblings and get them out of the hell that they had been put through. And even Ark had been helped too...though, as far as Derek knew, they had been no-named friends of his who had been trying to get to safety after Raccoon City. 

Though, he didn’t need to know who or where they were really.

In the meantime, he had been allowed a say in raising Sherry. Derek informed him that Sherry was going to be going to one of the best private schools in the country. Derek also made sure to set her up for the best colleges, should she figure out exactly what she wanted to do in life. He was a kind man, a bit distant at times, but he had been good to them. 

He had taken care of them both, even Leon, giving him his own room, taking care of the car he drove, buying him clothes, etc. He even covered for other essentials that he had needed until Leon started making money with the government. He made sure Leon and Sherry got to where they needed to be and checked up on them and their progress regularly. Leon had been pleasantly surprised when the man showed up to one of his training days and supervised his progress, showering the brunette with praise and making Leon feel good. 

He had even comforted Leon one night when the brunette had such a terrible nightmare that he had been scared shitless of sleep, deciding to go down to the kitchen for a cup of warm milk. The man had put his work aside and stayed up just talking to Leon and listening to what had him so shaken up. Derek smiled at him, settling his hand over Leon’s and reassuring him that he would do whatever he could to help him. To take care of him. He offered to pay for Leon to see a therapist, and to see about anxiety medication and sleep pills, despite Leon’s insistence that he didn’t need to do that. 

_“I only want the best for you and Sherry.”_ Derek had told him that day, _“I want to make sure you two are settling in and adjusting well. I just want you to feel at ease and be comfortable here.”_

Leon remembered that day fondly. Derek had made them feel like they were home...like they were family. It gave Leon a sense of hope, feeling like he could genuinely trust the man. So, he had accepted the help, and he was on anxiety medications and sleeping pills, which chased away the nightmares. He felt grateful. 

At the same time...there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was amiss...a voice insisting that this was all too good to be true. That the man was hiding something from him, but he had been too blinded by this “Good Guy Façade” to even notice. At first, Leon shrugged it off as paranoia and his anxiety, thinking that he shouldn’t think that way. 

And then one day...he couldn't help but think that way.

He had been spending time with Sherry on one of his days off, which he often got here and there thanks to Derek. He had taken the girl to the movies and then they had gone to an ice cream parlour afterward. It had been a beautiful Fall day, the sun shining high in the sky, the cool breeze making the warm day a bit less warm. It was perfect. He and Sherry had a grand old time, the blonde excitedly telling Leon about her week at school and a funny story that had happened during her class. 

When they got home, Leon noticed that there had been several men in suits there, and a locksmith truck sat in the driveway. He had wondered if maybe they were just updating the locks or something harmless like that. He had thought nothing of it, though the paranoid part of his brain thought otherwise, of course...especially when he saw that the men were outside of his bedroom door, installing a lock. 

_“For privacy, of course.”_ Derek had reassured, _“Your old lock wasn’t very good, so I’m having it fixed.”_

Well, it seemed like Derek was going to need it fixed again, because the locksmith had made a mistake and had it so it would lock from the outside, instead on the inside. Derek made a note of that when he saw it after the men had left, saying that he would call them back to change that. For now, Derek said he would lock it at night if Leon wanted him to. Again, Leon had assured him that that wouldn’t be necessary, but Derek insisted. 

And things only got weirder from there. 

He had woken up some mornings with bruises and aches and pains that he didn’t recall how they had gotten there. His ass and back hurt like hell too, and he didn’t understand how or why. He told Derek, who took him to a doctor. The doctor gave him vitamins, saying that maybe Leon was suffering from an iron deficiency and other issues due to extensive training and stress. Derek had taken him out of Basic Training for a week to rest. He also recommended Leon not to worry about Sherry, that he would set Sherry up on a “play-date” with several classmates or encourage her to enroll in clubs at school. 

_“Maybe we’ll bring Claire Redfield around.”_ Derek suggested, _“Sherry talks fondly of her.”_

Leon had agreed, but he wondered when Sherry had mentioned or spoke of Claire to Derek. Nonetheless, Sherry seemed ecstatic when Claire started visiting, but she mentioned that she was getting a bit tired of the constant blood-tests, making Leon raise a brow. He never really got a chance to find out what that was all about, mainly because they were always interrupted when Leon went to ask. Derek seemingly avoided the question when Leon casually asked too, making Leon even more suspicious. He still never found out what that was about. 

During his week off, the pain, aches and bruises seemingly got worse. And now he had a sore throat and a terrible taste in his mouth. He also couldn’t remember when he had drunk nearly the entirety of his water bottle during the night, and his head hurt like hell, almost like he had been taking the pills every night...but he hadn't been taking them every night...had he? He felt like he was starting to become a bit forgetful. 

One night, Leon’s stomach had been hurting so he had foregone the sleeping pills. Well, it definitely hadn’t been his paranoia acting up with the shit that had happened that night. The lock to his room clicked, unlocking as the door opened. Leon pretended to be asleep, but he listened carefully, lying on his side, his back towards the door. He could hear approaching footsteps, heart thudding in his chest and ears as a weight settled on the opposite side of his bed, causing the mattress to dip slightly and making Leon tip toward the weight. He had to refrain from jumping or flinching as knuckles caressed his cheek, a long callused finger brushed his hair from his eyes. 

“Such a pretty little face,” A voice said in a hushed whisper, Leon recognizing it as Derek’s, “I wish I could lock you away and keep you all for myself.” 

Leon tried not to react as the weight shifted behind him, taking a sharp intake of breath as he felt heat flush against his back, a wiry arm wound around his waist. Leon did open his eyes then, mostly out of shock and confusion as he looked down at the limb. A small gasp left him as the hand attached to the arm moved the blanket out of the way, feeling a hand cupping him through his pants. He made a surprised noise, the hand freezing where it was. 

He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the weight shift behind him once more, feeling a hot breath on his face as Derek seemed to look him over. He stayed absolutely still, feeling a hand pat his cheek, eyes watching for a reaction. After a couple more minutes of silence, the bed shifted some more, Derek sitting up and getting off of and the bed, leaving Leon alone. Footsteps retreated back to the door before it shut behind the man, the lock clicking back into place. 

Leon never took his sleeping pills after that, nor was he as cozy with Derek as he had been before. Leon didn’t respond to the man’s praising, nor had he left Sherry’s side. He hadn't taken any of the man's suggestions and politely rejected his "help". Leon kept to himself. Leon also noticed that the bruises and the aches had seemingly just...stopped occurring after that night, making Leon wonder what had happened during the nights he hadn’t been awake. 

* * *

Leon had been waiting for hours, sitting with the slowly melting cupcake he had picked up from that bakery Sherry really liked and a present that he had gotten, both of which were for her birthday. He was sitting in the living room, still waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Simmons to bring the girl back from school...but it was well after six-thirty. Where were they? They were all supposed to go out to dinner for Sherry's Birthday. 

It was the first one she would be spending without her parents, but with their new "Family". A very odd, cold, and distant one. They didn't really feel like a "family", if anyone were to ask him. Derek still made Leon's skin crawl and Leon had yet to see, or even meet, this supposed "Mrs. Simmons". Sherry apparently had, but Leon? He never met her. He didn't even see any pictures of her...at least, any picture that remotely resembled her, according to Sherry. 

Though, now Leon wondered who all were in these pictures...and why that made him even more uncomfortable than before. 

The front door opened in the parlor area, making Leon perk up. The butler greeted "Master Derek"...but that was it. Derek was seemingly alone. Where was Sherry? And Mrs. Simmons?

Derek came into the living room area, allowing the butler to take his coat before looking up at Leon with mild disinterest. 

"Oh, you're not still at basic training?" Derek asked, going to the mini-bar and pouring himself a drink. 

"Uh, no, sir." Leon replied, feeling that weird feeling in his belly, "I got done early so I could go with you guys for Sherry's birthday dinner." 

"Oh...well, that was an hour ago." The older man replied, "She's celebrating with her school friends at that indoor water park downtown." 

Leon's eyes widened in shock, heart twisting in his chest. He...he missed it? Why didn't anyone tell him? Or call? He asked this aloud, and Derek merely shrugged, saying that he thought Leon a bit too old to be hanging out with the girl. Saying that Sherry needed to hang-out with children her own age and that Leon needed to stop smothering her. Leon protested against that, saying that they had had an agreement, not noticing that the older man was progressively getting more annoyed with every word. 

"You said…!" Leon began but had been struck silent when a glass nearly struck him, smashing against the wall and shattering into tiny little pieces and soaking the side of his clothes and hair in alcohol. The base of the glass, or what had been left of it, fell to the floor with a heavy _thud._

"I think I've had enough of your attitude, young man." Derek said, grabbing another glass, "I have enough of a headache that I don't need some brat crying in my ear. I had enough of that today with a bunch of teenage girls and boys about the pizza being late...so do us both a favor and go to your room." 

Leon looked up at the man with an incredulous look, "I'm not some child!" 

"Really?" Derek asked, stirring his drink, "Because it seems to me like you're acting like one...all because you weren't invited to a thirteen year old girl's birthday party." 

"Of course I'm upset about that!" Leon protested, standing up and facing the man, "She's like a…!"

"Like a what, _Leon_ ?" Derek sneered, slamming his glass on the counter before walking around the bar and making his way toward Leon, "A daughter? Last I checked, you legally don't have custody over her. **_I do._ ** You don't pay for the roof over her head. **_I do…_ **" 

Derek advanced on Leon, and the younger man found himself being back up against the wall as the elder continued. About how he paid for all of Sherry's clothes, her toys, her education. **_Everything_ **. How Leon paid for nothing except "shitty little gifts" that she would probably end up outgrowing in a year or so. Or ittle trips to the bakery or the occasional trip to the park and all that "nonsense". 

"I own her, Leon." He growled, hand shooting out and grabbing Leon by the chin, "And now that I think about it...I own you too...there's quite a lot that I've done for you as well, like generously taking you into my home and letting you live here. Or giving you a job instead of throwing you in a jail cell. I believe...you owe me." 

Leon glared up at the man, though a yelp had escaped him as the hand moved toward his throat and squeezed. Leon grabbed on to the man's wrist, trying to dislodge his hand from his throat. 

"I think it's time you started repaying me." Derek growled before releasing Leon, the younger gasping for breath, "Get upstairs and wait for me there." 

Leon looked up at the man angrily, holding his throat, "Fuck you." 

Derek shrugged, "Suit yourself." 

A fist shot out and buried itself hard in Leon's middle, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to double over in pain. As he did, another fist connected with his cheek. His face quickly began to heat up and he tasted blood. He couldn't even tell if he had bitten his tongue or split his lip. Probably both. 

"Your "Free Pass" has expired." Derek said, grabbing Leon roughly by the hair before practically dragging him through the living room and up the stairs, "From now on, your actions and words have consequences. Disobey me, you get punished."

Leon kicked and thrashed as Derek dragged him up the stairs. He knew this whole arrangement had been too good to be true from the beginning, "Let go, asshole!"

"Insult me, you'll be punished." Derek ground out through clenched teeth, kicking open Leon's door. 

He bent down and seized Leon by the arm and shirt, throwing him inside before stepping in, shutting the door behind them. Leon went to stand when he felt a hand wrench him by the hair again, throwing him on to the bed.

"You even think rude thoughts or look at me in a way I don't particularly like." Derek said, hands on Leon's throat, making the younger struggle once more, "And I'll make sure you never see that little girl ever again. You'll be locked away until I think you learn your lesson." 

Leon held the man's wrists, darkness biting at the edges of his vision as he struggled to get free. He kicked but Derek didn't seem phased in the slightest. He asked Leon if he ever wondered why the lock was on the outside of his door instead of on the inside. Or why he hadn't been allowed many acquaintances or why he hadn't received phone calls or letters from friends or family. Or why he wasn't allowed to see them. 

Leon had wondered...he wondered that a lot...but he remembered that night...and he had a pretty good idea why.

_"Such a pretty little face,” Derek's voice said in a hushed whisper, “I wish I could lock you away and keep you all for myself.”_

"Because you legally no longer exist." Simmons hissed, loosening his grip but only to shake the younger man in anger, "You are nothing...but a doll...a soldier at my disposal. I own you and you need to learn that I can do whatever I want to you and no one can stop me."

Leon grunted, continuing to struggle but listening at the same time, "For all they know, your family thinks you died in Raccoon City. And the Redfields aren't looking for you. No, Claire doesn't even ask about you when she visits Sherry. And Chris? Well, you served your purpose to him, so he probably doesn't even care." 

Whatever friends Leon made at the training facility, they were all loyal to Simmons. They wouldn't question the bruises or the cuts or the limping. No, they would turn the other cheek. Whatever "lies" Leon spun, no one would listen or care. 

"I own you...you're mine, Kennedy. So, get used to it and play nice...or else." 

Simmons let go of him, Leon gasping for breath once more as the man climbed off of him. Simmons informed him that he was going to let Leon sit there and think about all that he had said and done. And when he did, he was going to make it up to Simmons when he thought it was time. 

With that, the man left, Leon listening as the key turned in the lock, locking him inside his room.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Leon had his head sitting on his fists as they dug into his cheeks, elbows propped on his legs as he sat hunched over. He wore a pout, eyes focused, staring down the baby blue of the comforter. It had been a couple hours since he and Simmons had gotten into it and then the man locked him in his room. Because he had been upset about missing Sherry’s birthday despite promising that he would be there for her. That he wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

Not that probably mattered to her anymore anyway, she got to go to the water park with her classmates and probably had a better time with them than she would have hanging out with him. Simmons most likely spun some tale, telling her that Leon stayed late at Basic Training and couldn’t be bothered with a birthday party. The man probably threw away the cupcake and gift too.

Claire would be pissed at him if that happened; the present had been a necklace that she had picked up overseas for the little girl, but she wouldn’t have been able to give it to her herself. So, she had met briefly with Leon and asked him to give it to Sherry. 

The familiar sound of a key in the lock caused him to sit up, taking a deep breath as he looked toward the door. It unlocked and opened, Simmons stepping inside and shutting it behind him. He wore his buttoned down shirt, which had been unbuttoned down to under his collarbone and pants, wearing slippers instead of his shoes. He came over to the bed, standing at the foot of it and looking down at Leon. 

Their eyes met, Leon staring angrily up at him, “Well?” Derek asked, brow raised, “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Leon didn’t say anything, merely glaring up at the man. A long, tense silence hung in the air between them, both awaiting some sort of response from the other. Derek making a face and a gesture, a silent way of asking what the younger was thinking, but Leon refused to say a damn thing to the man. 

“Nothing to say, huh?” Derek asked, “Even after all I’ve done for you and that brat downstairs...you want to play this game, hm?” 

Still, Leon said nothing. 

Simmons gave an annoyed sigh, putting his hands in his pockets, and producing an orange prescription container with a label on it with his left hand. Leon didn’t need to see the label up close to know what it was. He recognized the pills inside of it. His sleeping pills. Simmons said that he had noticed that Leon hadn’t been taking these lately, asking Leon how his sleep schedule had been.

When the younger still refused to answer, Simmons merely shook his head, saying that he had been disappointed in him. He asked him if he even had the slightest idea how much his medications cost a week, on top of the therapy and the doctor’s visits. He continued on, not bothering to wait for an answer, saying that the sleep pills alone cost around sixty dollars a week, while his therapy was more than double that an hour. And then there were the check-ups and the one-hundred-sixty dollar anxiety medication on top of that.

Simmons tossed the bottle on the bed in front of Leon, “And here I am wasting all that money a week on an ungrateful bastard who is acting like a stubborn child. And for what?" 

Leon took another deep breath, his glare never faltering, even as Simmons stared him down, “...I stopped taking them because of what you did to me.” 

Simmons raised a brow, chuckling dryly at that, “Oh? Pray tell; what have I done to you besides open up my home to you and care for your needs?”

“I know what you did.” Leon replied, “You came in here and climbed in my bed and tried to feel me up. You were probably the one who caused all those bruises and all that pain too.” 

Simmons was quiet for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter, surprising the brunette. The man wiped away a tear as he hunched over slightly, his laughter melting into chuckles. He said that he didn’t have the slightest clue about what the younger was talking about, but clearly Leon had some hidden desires and kinks that he had to address and come to terms with. 

Leon shook his head, eyes wide in horror and disbelief, “No...no! I saw you! I fucking saw and heard and…!” 

“Oh, please!” Simmons dismissed, still chuckling in amusement, “Why would I need you when I have a wife downstairs?” 

“But...but...earlier!” Leon pointed out, “You said you owned me! I belonged to you and all that!” 

Simmons shook his head, “I do in a way, but not in the way you’re thinking. I’m afraid that anxious mind of yours is twisting my words and playing into whatever twisted kinks and ideas you have brewing in that head of yours.” He said, gently flicking Leon’s forehead. 

“But…!” 

Simmons ruffled Leon’s hair, suggesting that they both let bygones be bygones, Simmons saying that he was willing to let what had happened earlier go. Pretend that it had never happened, and let Leon slide this once. He suggested that Leon came downstairs and celebrated the last couple hours of Sherry’s Birthday. She had gotten a movie she had been dying to see for her birthday from a classmate, so she wanted to watch it with Leon and their little family. Simmons also mentioned that she really loved that cupcake Leon had picked up for her and the necklace from him and Claire. 

Leon had been helped off of his bed, still very much confused, but he had followed the man nonetheless. 

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Simmons said on their way down the steps, pulling out a sleeve of tablets, “In case your sleep medicine stopped working, you could use these.” 

He handed Leon the pills, the younger looking down at them in confusion. Simmons explained that all he needed to do was drop one of those into his cup or bottle of water at night, let it dissolve and then drink it. He then recommended that he not use them every night or his anxiety would act up or the pills would stop working after a while. 

“...What are they?” Leon asked, “Like, what’s the brand?” 

“I don’t recall,” Simmons admitted, “But I’ve used them before, and they work quite well. I'll show you later how to take them.”

Leon gave the little pack of tablets a wary look, but sighed, accepting the man’s help. He knew what he had seen that night, but...maybe...no. He knew what happened that night...he could still feel the weight of the man’s arm around his waist. And he knew for a fact that Simmons wasn’t his type, so it wasn’t just deluded fantasies. 

But...maybe he had been overthinking about what the man had said. 


End file.
